How Do I Tell You I Love You
by MissRoseDawson34
Summary: Rose DeWittBukater and her mother Ruth DeWittBukater are leaving Philadelphia to spend a week in South Hampton. When Rose meets Jack Dawson and falls in love with him how is she going to tell him? Is Jack going to fall in love with Rose?-Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

How Do I Tell You I Love You

It was 10a.m. and I, Rose DeWittBukater was getting ready to leave Philadelphia to go to South Hampton for a week with my mother Ruth DeWittBukater.

"Come on Rose the plane leaves in an hour." My mother said.

"I'm coming, mother." I said with an aggrevaited voice.

I walked down the stairs and into the livingroom where my mother was.

"Alright, I'm ready to leave." I said. Even though I really didn't want to go.

"Well it's about time." My mother said.

My mother and I walked to the car and drove to the airport.

When we got there it was 10:56a.m. we showed our passports to the person at the desk and got on the plane.

When we finally took flight all I could do was stare out the window and think how much I did not want to go to South Hampton.

Mother was arguing with one of the flight attendents but I was not sure what she was arguing about. Possibly something stupid.

"Rose, what do you think we should do in South Hampton?" Mother asked?

I felt like saying "I do not care as long as it does not involve me." But I decided to be polite and say "I think we should get something to eat." Although that was not at all what I was thinking.

"That sounds like a good idea." Mother said.

I turned around and rolled my eyes so my mother would not see. She hated people being disrespectful to her but I did not care I just wanted to go back to Philadelphia.

When the plane laned in South Hampton we got our luggage and got off the plane.

We got a hotel room and got settled in. I did not want to be anywhere near mother so after we finished unpacking I told her I was going to go for a walk. I got my purse and walked out of the hotel room.

As I was walking around I was not paying attention to where I was going and ran into someone. We both fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry miss." I heard a man say. As I looked up he reached his hand out to help me up.

"It's alright.I should really watch where I am going." I said with a faint smile.

He smiled back. "I'm Jack Dawson." He said.

"Rose DeWittBukater." I told him.

"Well, Rose, I'm sorry for running into you." He said.

"It wasn't your fault, I should have watched where I was going." I said.

"Well that makes two of us." He said laughing.

I laughed as well. "Well, I should really be heading back now." I said to Jack.

"Alright. Would you like me to walk you back?" Jack asked.

I looked at him and was going to say "Yes." but I could not help but stare into his blue eyes.

"Um...Yes. If you would like to walk me back you can." I said still staring at his blue eyes.

"Alright. Where do you live?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I'm not from here. I live in Philadelphia in America. I'm just here for a week with my mother." I said.

"Oh, well then where are you staying?" Jack asked.

"At a hotel 2 blocks from here." I said to him.

"Ok. Well, let's walk back." Jack said.

We walked back to the hotel and before I went in I said "It was nice to meet you Mr. Dawson."

"You can call me Jack." He said.

"Well, then Jack it was nice to meet you." I said.

"It was nice to meet you, too, Rose." He said with a smile.

I smiled back and looked into his eyes one last time before walking into the hotel. When I got back to the room mother was asleep. I looked out the window and saw that Jack was still standing there and then for once I was actually glad to have went somewhere with my mother.

I opened the window and mouthed the words "Can we meet up somewhere?" Jack understood and nodded and said "Meet me at the coffee shop down the road tomorrow morning at 9." I whispered "Okay." and smiled.

Jack walked off and I could not help but smile. I could not wait until tomorrow morning.

A/N- Well I hope you all liked the first chapter. Please Read & Review. Tell me if I should put chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

How Do I Tell You I Love You

I looked at the clock and it was 8a.m. Mother was still asleep which was good because that ment I could leave the hotel without her asking where I was going. I had an hour to get ready to go see Jack. I got my luggage bag with all my clothes and looked for a nice dress to wear. After looking for five minuets at all the dresses I had I finally found one that was perfect. The dress was red with black lace all around it with a few black beads. I hurried to get dressed and put on my makeup. By the time I was all dressed it was 8:40a.m. I took my purse off the nightstand and hurried out the door.

When I got to the coffee shop it was 1 minuet past nine. When Jack Seen Me he stood up from the chair.

As I was walking towards him I said "Sorry I'm late."

"It's Ok. You look really nice." Jack said.

"Thank You." I said.

We sat down and ordered coffee and started to talk.

"So, Rose, How long are you staying in South Hampton?" Jack asked.

"I'm staying six more days." I said.

"Oh, Well maybe if your not busy I could show you around a bit." Jack said.

I smiled and said "Yeah that would be great."

Jack smiled back at me. "Ok." He said.

When the waiter brought our coffee Jack paid him and asked me "Do you want to walk around town now or later?"

I answered him saying "How about we walk around town now."

"Alright. Come on." Jack said.

We took our coffee's and walked out the door. I could not help but to stare into his blue eyes anytime Jack turned to look at me.

"Jack?" I asked. "What do you do around here?"

"I draw pictures of people." He said.

"That sounds interesting" I said still staring into his blue eyes. Apparently he could not tell I was staring into his eyes but it was so hard not to they were so blue.

"What do you do in Philadelphia?" Jack asked.

"I..." I did not know what to tell Jack because honeslty I never did anything in Philedelphia. Well never anything interesting or fun anyway.

So I said "I really do not do much there. It is sort of boring there." Of course how would I have known it was boring. I never went anywhere.

Jack laughed. "Well there's some things to do around here."

"Like what?" I asked.

"We could go and ride horses on a horse trail." He said.

All I could think was, "I have never been on a horse. It might be fun but mother would disapprove of it." Then another thought crossed my mind. "As soon as I go back to Philedelphia there will not be anything to do and I've never rode a horse before and when I go back to Philedelphia I will not get the chance to ride a horse." So I figured I should have at least some fun while I was here so I said "I've never rode a horse before but it sounds fun. Can we go and ride horses?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. If you want." Jack said.

"Yes, I want to try and ride a horse." I said laughing because I knew that sounded sort of ridiculous.

"Ok." Jack said as he smiled at me. "Lets go and ride a horse." He said.

I laughed and smiled back.

We walked to a farm like place about 3 blocks from the coffee shop where we could ride horses. A man walked off the front porch and Jack asked as the man was walking down the steps "Can we borrow a horse to ride on the horse trail?"

The man replied "Sure. How many horses do you need?"

Jack looked at me and I looked back at him and then Jack answered him "One horse."

The man nodded and said "Alright, come around to the barn and I'll get you a horse."

The man started walking to the barn and Jack and I followed him.

There were so many horses and they all were huge. One horse leaped over the wooden fence and scared me and made me scream.

Jack smiled and said "It's not going to hurt you, Rose."

I did not want to say anything because I felt kind of stupid being afraid of a horse, so I just looked at Jack and smiled faintly.

Jack went over and pet the horse and said "What kind of horse is it? Is it a riding horse?"

"Yes, it is a riding horse. I'm not quite sure what kind of horse it is." The man answered.

"Could we borrow it to ride on the trail." Jack asked.

"Yes." The man said and went into the barn and got a sattle and reins to put on the horse.

After the man put the sattle on the horse Jack asked me if he could help me up on the horse and I told him "Yes."

Jack picked me up by my waist and put me on the back of the sattle then got himself on the horse.

Before we left to go ride on the horse trail the man told us to have the horse back be 9p.m. We both nodded our heads and left with the horse.

When we got to the trail I was amazed at how beautiful the trees looked because in Philedelphia the trees were not near as big or as tall as they are here. Jack and I rode on the horse for hours just talking and laughing. We lost track of time and when Jack looked at his watch it was past 9 o'clock p.m.

"Shit. It's past nine we should have had the horse back by now." Jack said.

I laughed at Jack in a playful way and then we rode back to the mans farmhouse.

When we got back it was almost 11p.m. The man came walking down the front steps of his porch and said "It's 11p.m. You two should have been back two hours ago with my horse."

Jack said to the man "I'm sorry. We lost track of time and when I looked at my watch it was past nine."

The man sighed and shook his head and said "You two should have been back two hours ago."

"I know and I'm sorry, sir." Jack said

"Alright, well at least you brought the horse back I was starting to think that you were gonna steal it." The man said with a laugh.

Jack and I both laughed along with him. "Well we should get going. Once again sorry about not getting the horse back on time."

"It's alright." The man said.

Jack and I walked off and started back to the hotel.

"What time is it?" I asked Jack.

"11:45. Why?" Jack asked.

"I should have been back a long time ago!" I said with a hint of worry.

"Well why didn't you tell me you had to be back a long time ago?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. I was having so much fun riding that horse with you." I smiled looking into Jacks eyes.

"Well I'm glad you had a good time today." Jack said as he smiled back at me.

By the time we got back to the hotel it was 12:05a.m. As I was getting ready to go back in the hotel Jack asked "So, Rose, do you want to go out again before you leave in a few days?"

"Sure." I said. "When?"

"Later in the afternoon I'll come pick you up and we can go to the park. If you want?" Jack said.

"Yes. I'd love to." I said.

"Alright. I'll pick you up around 2p.m okay?" Jack said.

"Sounds great." I said as I walked towards the doors of the hotel.

Before I got in the hotel Jack said "Hey, Rose."

I turned around and looked and asked "What?"

He walked a little closer to me and kissed me on the cheek and said "I had a great time with you."

I smiled trying not to squeal with excitement and said "I had a great time with you, too Jack." I smiled at him and walked into the hotel.

A/N- I Hope You All Liked The Second Chapter. Please Read And Review And Tell Me If I Should Do A Third Chapter. I Forgot To Mention That This Story Takes Place In The Present Time (2011).


End file.
